


Pop his cherry!

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bill is 17, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Georgie is 11, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest, Stan is 30-something, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill is dating a 30-something guy named Stanley, he has some pretty..interesting kinks. Not that he’s complaining, though, he’s happy to please him!
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough, Georgie Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> // bit of a short beginning, but here it is!

Bill had a bit of a complicated life, being only seventeen and still in high school, his parents ended up kicking him out without even giving him a single reason why. The teen was lucky that one of his friends agreed to help him get an apartment. 

His little brother wasn’t happy that he was kicked out, in fact, he was pissed. He was a lot younger than Bill, around eleven years old and still in school. he wanted to move in with his brother, since he didn’t like that they would be separated. 

Aside from having to work a few shifts to pay for food, Bill was hiding something. Something that would get him in deep trouble. He was a bit too..close with Georgie. He loved him in a way he shouldn’t have. 

Not to mention that he was also dating a guy, one much older than him. His name was stan, he worked as an accountant at a company. The mans wife had left him recently, due to falling in love with somebody else. It broke Stans heart.

Stan met Bill at a bar, one was drunk, the other was sober. The teen couldn’t keep his hands off of Stan when he saw him, he was gigging his ass off. Mumbling on how cute he was. “Y-You’re a dilf, hehe, d-do you even h-have any k-kids?” 

Stan took advantage of this, to be honest. He didn’t really see himself falling in love with a high schooler. But he did. 

“C‘mon, kid, you look tired.” Stan said to him as he dragged Bill out of the bar, holding his hand and leaping him steady so he wouldn’t trip. He chuckled at how somewhat childish Bill acted. 

Once they got to the car though, Stan fucked his brains out. Making him moan and whimper underneath him. It was the hottest sex he’s ever had in his life. 

Stan had taken Bill back to his house that night, tucking him in bed, leaving a glass of water with some pain meds on the nightstand for him in the morning. 

And after that, they stayed with each other. 

He was aware that the teen had a little brother, and that he did occasionally get it on with him. But he never met him, not till today at least. 

He fidgeted with the watch on his wrist, breathing somewhat shakily. Stan could handle fucking a seventeen year old, but an eleven year old? He didn’t know if he could do that. 

Stan grabbed his phone, texting Bill. 

‘Are you really sure we should be doing this?’


	2. Stans First Blowie (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all, Stan gets his first ever blowjob from two very incestuous boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // bottom half of the chapter looks weird and I can’t fix it :( sorry if it looks like that

Bill had received the text, he was in his apartment room with Georgie. The boy was resting his head in the older teens lap, sleeping peacefully and shifting occasionally to get comfortable. 

One hand had lovingly caressed the sleeping boys soft cheek while the other has grabbed the phone, reading the text. Bill smiled, chuckling quietly as he replied. 

‘Yes, Stan. I’m sure, we’ll be fine. I promise’ 

The man looked at the reply for a couple of moments, debating on whether or not that he should go inside. Stan finally got out of the car, grabbing everything he needed so that his things wouldn’t get stolen. 

He made his way to Bills apartment door, gently knocking on it and waiting for a response. The teen heard him, excitement and arousal boiling up as he thought of the plans he thought out for today. He gently shook Georgies shoulder to wake him up. 

“G-Georgie, wake up. Stans h-here.” He whispered to the boy, giggling a bit when he heard a whine in response. “G-Go get the door, cutie.” Bill playfully smacked Georgies thigh, earning a squeak and a pout. “Not funny!” 

Georgie got up from his spot, stretching a bit. He wore a plain oversized shirt with some panties. Since he don’t really feel like changing today.

Going to the door, the knob twisted and it was pulled open. Stans cheeks went a soft red when he looked down at the young boy. The sunlight had shown off the shadows of his curves. 

He gulped, feeling his dick twitch in his pants. “Um, are..are you Georgie?” The younger nodded, giggling a bit as he gave Stan a hug, but due to his shortness, his head was nuzzled against his stomach. “Hi, stanny!” 

Stan smiled, his hands gently placing themselves on Georgies shoulders and rubbing them gently. “Heh, aren’t you a cute thing?” 

“T-Told you that y-you’d like him.” Bill said, getting up from the couch to go over to Stan and kiss his cheek. “You ready for some f-fun?” The man nodded, biting his lip to calm himself down around the two. The teen took a hold of one of his hands, leading him to the couch. Georgie closed the door, locking it so nobody could walk in on them. “Alright, G-Georgie, come here.” Bill spoke to him, rubbing Stans thigh to feel for his cock. Georgie obeyed, sitting on the other side of Stan. He hugged his arm, looking up at him with a cute innocent look. Stans heart was beating out of his chest, “Fuck, he’s adorable..can I kiss him, Bill?” “Of c-course, d-don’t be shy around him~.” The teen replied, smirking as he unzipped his boyfriend’s pants and began to palm him. Stan had placed his hand on Georgies thigh, squeezing it. “You’re, um, pretty curvy..” “Thank you~.” Georgie replied, smiling as he leaned up to kiss him right on the lips. Using his tongue to collide it with Stans. The man gripped into his hips, making a soft grunt from the taste of the kids tongue. was it peaches? Or strawberries? He couldn’t tell, but damn. He was a pretty good kisser for being only eleven. Bill watched as his dick popped up from his boxers, throbbing for release. “Jeez, d-didn’t know you could get turned on that much by m-making out with a kid!”


End file.
